What if Ed took control?
by Lilah Blackthorn
Summary: Crappy tittle I know this was a writing challenge where I had to write at least 100 words for 25 prompts. Roy/Ed. Please read and review .


_A/N: I don't own any of the characters, wish I did though. This was a writing challenge my friend came up with from a japanese site (I think) titled:_ 25 themes in 50 days. _This is only my second time writing FMA fanfiction and my very first time writing boy/boy love. Hope it's not crap and I kept the characters in line._

_Warning: Boy/Boy love, kissing, nudity, language, etc._

_Rated: NC-17. Enjoy and please review!!! ._

* * *

**#1: Good Morning**

Roy Mustang walked in his outer office to find his subordinates calmly working, except one.

He cleared his throat, "Good Morning."

His lover looked at him with piercing eyes. "Good fucking morning." he mumbled.

_Uh oh what did he do now?_ "Edward can I see you in my office for a minute?" he keep his voice calm and a straight face.

The furious blond stomped into his office with a load crack. _Ah, that would be the door, _Roy thought as he followed him into the office, he went and sat down behind the desk, better to have something between him and Ed, maybe it would give him enough time to escape if the occasion should arise.

Roy placed his elbows on the desk and rested his chin in his palms. "Ed, what is wrong with you this morning, did I do something wrong?"

"No fucking shit, Roy!" Ed screeched out. "Isn't there something you should tell me about the little fucking quickie in the closet yesterday afternoon?"

_Ah, yes that. _"How long before you noticed?" Roy asked calmly.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERTED BASTARD!!! YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE, DIDN'T YOU?" screamed Ed.

Roy raised one eyebrow. (cause the other was underneath a patch, much to his dismay).

"I didn't fucking notice all day, Roy. MY BROTHER NOTICED IT WHEN I GOT HOME LAST NIGHT!!! My Brother ROY! AL!!" Ed screeched as he pounded his fists on the desk and leaned forward, causing Roy's desk to complain loudly.

"I think you are going to break my nice desk." Roy whispered out.

Ed seemed not to notice, "I HAD EMYOUR/EM FUCKIN' CUM IN MY HAIR ALL DAY, ROY!! So good fucking morning to you!" Ed huffed and turned on his heel and slammed the door shut behind himself.

**#4: Library**

Roy found Ed in the library on his lunch break, having Ed mad at you was just not what you wanted to have, so Roy went to find him.

And of course he found him in the farthest, dark corner of the library snuggled in a chair with a book in his hands, completely oblivious. Even at eighteen he never really changed much.

Roy walked over and sat down across form him, and waited for Ed to notice him. Which took a shorter time than normal, his eyes raised and he scowled at Roy and looked back down.

"Are you just going to fuckin' stare at me all day or are you here for a reason." Ed said unusually calm.

Roy just as calmly leaned forward, pushed the book down and captured Ed's lips with his own. After several moment he pulled back and leaned until their foreheads touched, "I'm sorry." Roy said huskily.

They heard some one coming so Roy pulled all the way back and sat back in his own chair.

**#6: Hair**

When Ed looked up it was Al, and he was blushing. Ed ducked his head and hid behind his hair. "Brother, I brought you a sandwich for lunch." Al said as he held up a paper bag.

Roy stood, "Nice to see you again Al, I'll be going before Hawkeye comes to find me." Roy grinned sheepishly and walked off.

"Nice to see you too, General." Al said to Roy's quickly retreating back.

"Brother?" Al asked Ed, he was still hiding behind his hair. "It's alright Brother no need to be embarrassed."

Ed jumped up and grabbed the paper bag from Al's hand, "C'mon Al let's go eat outside on the steps." Al let a small smile come across his face as he followed Ed outside.

**#18: Telephone**

Roy was half way through his new pile of paperwork Hawkeye gave him as soon as he had walked back in the door, he was late because of the little pit stop he had to make in the bathroom, it was the cause of Ed.

When the telephone rang, "Mustang." he snapped.

Silence.

"Who is it?" Roy asked impatient.

"Uh, I'm- I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." came the small reply.

Roy sighed, "It's okay Ed."

Then a long pause.

"Do you still want me to come over later?" Ed asked.

"Of course I do, I don't ever not want you there." Roy said.

"Kay, uh I guess I'll see you later then..... love you bye." Ed rushed/muttered the last part out, then the line went dead.

**#13: Flower**

Edward was on his way over to Roy's house when he walked by some ones garden with tons of pretty flowers, well he was never one for the sappy stuff but Roy was. So he looked around to make sure no one was looking and plucked a single white rose and ran.

He held it behind his back when he knocked on the front door and waited for Roy to answer it. When Roy stuck his head out the door Ed pushed it into his face, "I brought you some thing." Ed said while blushing.

"Thanks Ed, why don't you come in." Roy said grinning.

**#28: It's begun**

Roy couldn't help but grinning like a bastard with the simple show of affection from Ed. It was so rare, like actually seeing Havoc without a cigarette in his mouth for a day.

"It's begun." Roy whispered to himself, "I'm starting to rub off on him, my work is almost done." He said smugly as he searched his kitchen for a vase of some kind, but compromised with an old cup.

Ed watched him speculatively, he couldn't stop grinning and Ed didn't know why. Ed coughed to get Roy's attention, "I want some coffee." he stated simply.

**#37: Distance**

Ed kept his distance from Roy and made his way into the living room, where there was a fire smoldering quietly. "Pffft, of course." Ed muttered under his breath.

Ed flopped down on the couch and waited for his coffee, he wasn't really thirsty but he felt he needed some thing in his hands. He was nervous of what he wanted to tell Roy, he did kind of mutter it at him when he called him earlier, but saying it face to face was different. It's not like Roy ever actually said it to him either, and he was pretty sure Roy felt the same way about him. What if Roy didn't feel the same? Ed's stomach dropped out and he stood up ready to bolt for the door.

Then Roy walked in with two cups on his hand.

**#33: Instinct**

Ed's instincts were screaming at him emto run, to run to keep his feelings from getting hurt./em But he had faced chimera, and rouge alchemists, telling Roy how he really felt should be simple, right?

Roy sat down beside Ed and offered him his cup, Ed took it reluctantly. Ed swallowed causing his atom's apple to bob slightly, which caught Roy's attention.

"Ed is there some thing wrong, you look nervous." Roy asked concerned. "I forgive you for yelling at me earlier, and I said I was sorry for the, uh incident in the closet."

Ed kept looking at his hands, "No it's not that, I kinda have some thing to tell you."

This time it was Roy's turn to swallow.

**#32: Like? (as in "is it love?")**

"You like me right?" Ed whispered.

"Of course I like you, what are you getting at Ed?" Roy was slightly confused.

"But do you really, emreally/em like me?" Ed said looking toward Roy, but not meeting his eyes.

"Yes." Roy reached for Ed's cup and he gave it up without a struggle, Roy placed both his and Ed's on the table. "You wouldn't be here if I didn't really care for you Ed." Roy reached for Ed but he leaned away slightly, causing Roy to pull his hand back. "Edward?"

"I love you, Roy. Do you feel the same?" Ed blurted out.

**#15: Sigh**

Roy sighed. Loudly, causing Ed to look at him confused. "Is that it? Is that all you had to tell me?" Roy asked truly and utterly relieved.

"Yes."

Roy. Laughed.

"This is not funny you bastard," Ed stood up and starting fuming. "This is NOT FUCKING FUNNY! Would you just answer the fucking question!!" Ed snapped.

Roy tired to catch his breath, "Ed, Ed, Ed. You- I- we, pfffft" Was all he sputtered out, and laughed harder.

"YOU. FUCKING. BASTARD. I knew I should have just kept my damn mouth shut." Ed said crushed.

**#17: Tears**

When Roy just continued on laughing, Ed ducked his head to hide the tears he was trying so desperately not to let fall.

When Roy noticed the tears staining Ed's black tee shirt, he stopped laughing abruptly and leaped to his feet. "Ed, I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh, I was just so, so relieved."

Ed scowled up at Roy.

"I mean I thought you were breaking up with me! I don't think I could have handled that Ed. Please, emplease/em stop crying, I don't like to see you hurt." Roy said as he wiped the tears from Ed's cheeks.

**#23: Wait a minute**

"Wait a minute, Roy." Ed said shaking his head, "You thought I was going to break up with you when I just told you that I'm in fuckin' love with you?" Another traitorous tear worked it's way down Ed's cheek.

Ed was going to say some thing but he was cut off by Roy's lips pressed lightly against his, and Roy's body molded to his. He was slowly being ushered towards the wall, and when he hit it causing Roy's body to press harder into his, he let out a throaty moan into Roy's mouth. Which gave Roy the opportunity to slip his tongue in and deepen the kiss.

**#29: Wretched/heartless**

Roy pulled back, "I feel wretched that for one second you thought I didn't love you too." Roy leaned in closer and nibbled on Ed's ear, which caused Ed to tilt his head more. Roy licked his way down to his collar bone.

That earned Roy a very sexy moan from Ed, "I love the noise you make, feel free to make as much as you want." Roy said against Ed's throat, placing chaste kisses over any exposed flesh. One of Roy's hands found it's way into Ed's hair and gently he pulled the band from it, which caused a cascade of golden locks to fall.

**#16: Promise**

Roy looked into Ed's eyes, "I promise to love you forever, and you are mine." Roy growled as he found Ed's rather large tent in his leather pants, "And I promise to take care of this." Roy said as he palmed Ed. Hard. Which caused Ed to buck into his palm and whine for more friction.

A sly smile came across Roy's face as he pulled back and stood several inches away from Ed. "Strip." He commanded. Ed's eyes widened and Roy's smile grew larger, "Do you have a problem with that?" Ed shook his head, "Okay then strip!" Roy commanded again.

**#21: Difference**

"Roy there is a big difference between living room sex and bedroom sex." Ed stuttered.

"There is also a big difference between a naked Ed and a clothed one, and I want a naked one if you don't mind." Roy growled as his own hand begun it's slow descend to his own clothed neglected penis.

He palmed himself causing a groan and tilted his bead back, he looked back at Ed with black half slitted eyes, Ed's eyes didn't leave Roy's hand, so he worked his other hand up his stomach, underneath his shirt. Ed licked his lips.

**#41: Don't touch me (it/that)!**

Roy let his eyes shut again as he worked one hand on his groin and the other snake up his chest, but before he got to the best part there was a hand on his, "Don't touch that, Roy." Roy's eyes snapped open to look at now a very naked Ed.

"I would like to join in." Ed growled. "But first of all I think you may be wearing a little to much clothing." Ed's hands worked their way to his belt, and slowly and painstakingly undid it and let it drop to the floor. Ed reached back up and placed Roy's hands at his sides, in plain sight.

**#34: Scratching with nails**

Ed purposefully got his fingers underneath Roy's shirt and scratched his was from waist to collar bone, which caused Roy to throw his head back and whimper. "Arms up." Ed commanded, and Roy did as he was asked. When Ed got the shirt off he threw it some where to his left.

Ed stood back for a second to take in the sight of Roy, but it didn't last long as he leaned forward and took one of Roy's nipples in his mouth and sucked hungrily, Roy whimpered louder, as his hands found their way into Ed's hair, and arched into Ed's very experienced mouth.

**#26: Name**

"Ed, fuck ED!" Roy stuttered out as Ed's mouth left one nipple and worked it's way to the other, painstakingly slow.

Ed smiled against Roy's chest as he chanted his name again and again, and they weren't even to the best part yet. Ed slowly worked Roy back until his legs hit the sofa and he fell causing Roy's nipple to pop from Ed's mouth with a wet sound, and Roy whimpered..... again.

Ed bent down between Roy's legs and reached to undo his pants, Roy was expecting some thing different to happen, "Ed." Roy sighed.

Ed grinned.

**#38: Control**

"Ed when did I loose control?" Roy whined as Ed emslowly/em worked his pants down his hips. "I thought I was the one in control of this situation."

Ed laughed, "No, it's my turn to take control, maybe if you are a good boy I will let you have it back." Ed purred as he slipped Roy's pants all the way off. Ed put his hand on Roy's chest and pushed gently so Roy would lean all the way back.

Roy reached up to touch Ed but he slapped his hand away, "No touching until I say other wise." Ed smirked.

**#43: Hey**

"Hey, hey, hey now Edward. I WANT TO TOUCH!" Roy whined loudly as Edwards hands roamed every where but where Roy wanted.

Ed toyed with the waist band of Roy's boxers, he found out he liked to tease Roy more than he thought he would. Ed kissed his way from just about Roy's knee up to his hip, all the while pushing up Roy's boxers but never getting to where Roy wanted it the most.

When Roy tried to not so noticeably push Ed's head over, Ed moved to the other leg earning him a grumble from Roy, while Ed smirked.

**#31: Body temperature**

Ed could feel Roy's body temperature slowly rising as so did the large tent in his boxers, Ed's body temperature was also rising while he watched Roy withering from his touches and kisses. Ed purposefully stayed clear of Roy's more sensitive areas but instead decided to lick his way across every line of Roy's stomach and chest.

When Ed reached Roy's neck he bite softly then pulled back a blew on the red mark he made, Roy let out a small choke of pleasure as Ed began his decent all over again, only stopping to mark his territory across Roy's chest.

**#8: Opportunity**

When Ed reached Roy's belly button, "Well if the occasion should emarise/em." Ed smirked and licked Roy's erection through his boxers, causing Roy to buck his hips. But Ed jerked Roy up by his arm, earning him a yelp. "Let's take this to the bedroom, Roy. I might have some idea's." Edward purred.

Ed stopped on his way to the stairs to grab the small bottle of lube from Roy's pants, you never know when you might need it. Roy was looking at him hungrily as Ed turned back to Roy and grabbed his hand to lead him to the bedroom.

**#22: Back**

Roy watched Ed's back as he turned towards the stairs and purposefully swayed his hips with every damn step. Roy couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight in front of him. "Ed don't you think I'm a little over dressed still?" Roy said while never taking his eyes off of Ed's backside.

"Don't worry you'll be naked soon enough, patience Roy, patience." Ed said over his shoulder, as he emaccidentally/em dropped the lube and had to bend over emslowly/em to pick it up at the top of the stairs, earning Roy a very good view.

"God Ed you are so fuckin' beautiful!" Roy purred.

**#7: Well, let's hurry over there**

"Well let's emplease/em hurry over there." Roy whined.

"To where Roy?" Ed asked mischievously.

"To the damn bedroom, instead of taking the scenic route." Roy growled.

"Well if you say so." Ed turned around and pushed Roy against the bedroom door frame, causing it to creak, and licked Roy's lips, then snagged his bottom lip and pulled with his teeth then let is snap back.

Roy whined. "Eeeeddddd."

"What?" Ed asked.

"Can we please fuck already???" Roy pleaded.

"Well I want to have some fun first." Ed said while licking Roy's collar bone.

**#30: Binds/shackles**

Ed grabbed Roy by the hips and pushed him into the room and onto the bed, "Slide up to the head board and put your hands above your head." Ed stated.

"Why?" Roy asked perplexed.

"Just do it." Ed commanded.

Roy followed his orders, when Roy was in the right position Ed clapped and pressed his hands to the head board, which binded Roy's hands above his head. "Now were are going to have some real fun." Ed purred and he straddled Roy's lap.


End file.
